


Appreciation

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a little caught off-guard by an addition to Danny's wardrobe he didn't know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little ficlet. I just needed something fun and simple since I'm still not feeling at my best. I hope you guys like it. :-)

**Day 11: Wearing leather**

“So, I’ll go into the bar, ply our suspect with as much alcohol as possible and, hey, Steve are you listening to me?”

Steve knows that, for the sake of the job, he really, really should be listening to Danny, but he, well…he kind of can’t take his eyes off of him.

It’s not like he hasn’t had many opportunities to see Danny in casual clothes…or none at all, as of last year, which Steve tries not to picture because he’s already in enough trouble.

His partner is clad in dark, tight-fitting jeans, a crimson colored shirt tucked in. But that’s not the best part. The part that is causing certain parts of Steve’s anatomy to take notice is the black leather jacket Danny is putting on.

Even though Danny hasn’t zipped it, Steve can still tell that it’s a perfect fit, worn in all the right places and God—

“STEVEN!” Danny hollers, snapping his fingers in front of Steve’s face to get his attention. Steve startles, then blushes, because seriously, there couldn’t be a worse time to get distracted by how absolutely gorgeous Danny is. Steve always thinks that, of course, but sometimes it just hits him.

“Sorry,” Steve responds sheepishly. “It’s…is that your jacket?”

Danny frowns, confused. “What?”

“That leather jacket.” Steve touches the bottom corner and feels how soft the leather is. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh,” Danny says, tone still sounding completely bewildered. “Yeah, it’s mine. I’ve used it for plenty an under cover thing in Jersey. It’s not practical here, so it’s been in a box in storage.”

“Right, of course,” Steve says quickly, trying to get himself under control. “It’s way too hot to wear in Hawaii.”

“Yeah,” Danny answers. “But I figured it would work well enough for this mission.”

Danny tilts his head, looks at Steve as though he’s just put him under a microscope. Steve actually has to make a conscious effort not to fidget.

This attempt at restraint does him no good though, because a slow, mischievous grin starts curling the corners of Danny’s mouth. “Is that what’s got you looking like you just lost a few brain cells? You, uh, you like my jacket, huh?”

“You look…” Steve stops, clears his throat. “You just look really good, that’s all.”

Danny steps closer. “Is that right?”

“Mmmhmm,” Steve hums, but he can’t say anymore because Danny is kissing him.

It doesn’t last long, because they both know they have to leave soon, never mind that the rest of the team could finish their own preparations and be back any moment.

“As I was saying,” Danny says quietly, licking his lower lip. “I get the confirmation, then you guys move in and arrest him.”

Steve nods. “Right, yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Just checking,” Danny says with a wink. He backs away and spreads his arms out. “All set, then?”

“Absolutely. I'm ready, let's go,” Steve says, ushering a laughing Danny out of the office.

After their suspect is in prison where he belongs and he's got Danny right where he wants him, he takes a moment to muse that that must have been the fastest mission in Five-0 history.

Then he spends the rest of the night not thinking about much at all.

 


End file.
